In many downhole fluid production wells, screens are used to remove solids from fluid entering the production string. Like many other articles used in a downhole environment, screens are often exposed to corrosive fluids, which may cause scales such as CaCO3, BaSO4, CaSO4, SrSO4 to build up on the surfaces of the screens. Organic materials such as asphaltenes may also precipitate. Once deposited, scales and asphaltenes can plug the screens thus blocking fluid flow and decreasing well production rates. Chemical and mechanical methods may be used to remove scales. Acids, chelators, or other chemicals may break or dissolve certain scales. Abrasive jets and mechanical tools have also been used to remove the scales. However, the techniques require costly well intervention, add up to non-productive time, and are sometimes not feasible. Accordingly, an alternative method of preventing scale or asphaltene-related fouling or lengthening screens uptime through scale and asphaltene minimization is continuously sought.